Who You Are
by PucktanaFanForever
Summary: Everyone is back to Lima and their kids have came along with them. Read through their experiences in Lima! SYOC open right now. Submit your characters by PM.
1. Chapter 1

_**All new SYOC just from me.**_

* * *

_**Everyone left Lima and never returned. Now after almost 20 years, everyone returns with their families for the time of their life.**_

* * *

_Families:_

**Rachel and Santana Berry-Lopez:**

Rachel and Santana have 3 children. Rachel is a semi-retired Broadway actress and Santana is a movie actress.

2 children are Santana's, 1 is Rachel's.

**Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe:**

Kurt and Sebastian have 2 children. Kurt is a fashion designer and Sebastian is a model.

Both children are Sebastian's.

**Blaine and Jake Puckerman:**

Blaine and Jake have 5 children. Blaine is an actor and Jake is a businessman.

All children are both Blaine and Jake's due to them mixing their sperm.

**Sam and Marley Evans:**

Sam and Marley have 2 children. Sam is a comic book designer while Marley is a nurse.

One child is adopted.

**Unique and Ryder Lynn:**

Unique and Ryder have 3 children. Unique is a housewife and Ryder is a businessman.

One child is adopted and the other two are Ryder's biological kids.

**Tina and Artie Abrams:**

Tina and Artie have 2 children. Tina is a nurse and Artie is a therapist.

No children are adopted.

**Mike and Mercedes Chang:**

Mike and Mercedes have 2 children. Mercedes is a singer and Mike is a professional dancer.

One child is adopted.

**Noah and Kitty Puckerman:**

Noah and Kitty have 4 children. Kitty is a supermodel and Puck is a screenwriter.

One child has to be from ages 8 to 12.

**Quinn and Joe Hart:**

Quinn and Joe have 2 children. Quinn is a daycare owner and Joe is a preacher and church owner.

One child has to be a rebel.

**Will and Emma Schuester:**

Will and Emma have 4 children. Will is the principal of McKinley and Emma is the guidance consoler.

One child is in their late teens to early 20s.

**Application Form:**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Celebrity Look-A-Like:**

**Celebrity Sing-A-Like:**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Music Styles:**

**Play Instruments?:**

**If so, which one?**

**Virgin (If yes, how did they lose it):**

**Life History (From Pre- Birth to Now):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Talents:**

**Audition Song:**

**Other Song (Minimum of 2 and Maximum of 12) (Also say if you want it to be a Solo, Duet or Group Number):**

**Storylines (Minimum of 2 and Maximum of 6):**

**Clique:**

**Occupation (If they have a job):**

Send by PM!


	2. Glist

_**All new SYOC just from me.**_

* * *

_**Everyone left Lima and never returned. Now after almost 20 years, everyone returns with their families for the time of their life.**_

* * *

_Families:_

**Rachel and Santana Berry-Lopez:**

Rachel and Santana have 3 children. Rachel is a semi-retired Broadway actress and Santana is a movie actress.

2 children are Santana's, 1 is Rachel's. (The final child has to be Santana's.)

1.) Holly Elle Berry-Lopez.

2.) Elena Genevieve Berry-Lopez.

3.) ?

**Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe:**

Kurt and Sebastian have 2 children. Kurt is a fashion designer and Sebastian is a model.

Both children are Sebastian's.

1.) Sloane Olivia Hummel-Smythe.

2.) ?

**Blaine and Jake Puckerman:**

Blaine and Jake have 5 children. Blaine is an actor and Jake is a businessman.

All children are both Blaine and Jake's due to them mixing their sperm.

1.) Louis Samuel Puckerman.

2.) Angelo Sander Puckerman.

3.) Leah Selena Puckerman.

4.) ?

5.) ?

**Sam and Marley Evans:**

**(COMPLETE)**

Sam and Marley have 2 children. Sam is a comic book designer while Marley is a nurse.

One child is adopted.

1.) Cameron Millie Evans.

2.) Alison Maria Evans.

**Unique and Ryder Lynn:**

**(COMPLETE)**

Unique and Ryder have 3 children. Unique is a housewife and Ryder is a businessman.

One child is adopted and the other two are Ryder's biological kids.

1.) Nathaniel Jared Lynn.

2.) Eileen Mariah Lynn.

3.) Jason Leo Lynn.

**Tina and Artie Abrams:**

Tina and Artie have 2 children. Tina is a nurse and Artie is a therapist.

No children are adopted.

1.) Khaya Kiku Abrams.

2.) ?

**Mike and Mercedes Chang:**

Mike and Mercedes have 2 children. Mercedes is a singer and Mike is a professional dancer.

One child is adopted.

1.) Kai Jade Chang

2.) ?

**Noah and Kitty Puckerman:**

Noah and Kitty have 4 children. Kitty is a supermodel and Puck is a screenwriter.

One child has to be from ages 8 to 12.

1.) Simone Annelise Puckerman.

2.) ?

3.) ?

4.) ? (Has to be from 8 to 12)

**Quinn and Joe Hart:**

Quinn and Joe have 2 children. Quinn is a daycare owner and Joe is a preacher and church owner.

One child has to be a rebel.

1.) Amara Genesis Hart.

2.) ?

**Will and Emma Schuester:**

**(COMPLETE)**

Will and Emma have 5 children. Will is the principal of McKinley and Emma is the guidance consoler.

One child is in their late teens to early 20s.

1.) Liam Finn Schuester.

2.) Miles Henry Schuester.

3.) Elliot James Schuester.

4.) Oliver Jack Schuester.

5.) Alice Noel Schuester.

*I changed it so that they could have 5 children.

**Application Form:**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Celebrity Look-A-Like:**

**Celebrity Sing-A-Like:**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Music Styles:**

**Play Instruments?:**

**If so, which one?**

**Virgin (If yes, how did they lose it):**

**Life History (From Pre- Birth to Now):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Talents:**

**Audition Song:**

**Other Song (Minimum of 2 and Maximum of 12) (Also say if you want it to be a Solo, Duet or Group Number):**

**Storylines (Minimum of 2 and Maximum of 6):**

**Clique:**

**Occupation (If they have a job):**

Send by PM!

* 10/27/2013: This is not the full glist! So if you submitted a character and it's not mentioned, don't worry because this is not the final cut! I need more characters.


End file.
